dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Xelor
Dopple Two weeks ago at level 45 I could defeat the level 60 training dopple with no difficulty. Ever since a recent update I've been unable to defeat it, or even come close. I'm level 59 swinging a Toh'Lo Hammer with 150 wisdom, 200 intelligence, 127 HP and a full Prespic Set. I can't come close to killing my training dopple. Alternately, with a full Fire Kwak Set for lots of intelligence and fire resistance I still can't come close to defeating it. The dopple takes a lot of AP, does a lot of damage with Dark Ray, and reflects a lot of damage. It casts Blinding Protection on the first turn, so my AP stealing spells are effectively useless. I think the strategy information for this dopple needs updating. - TaviRider 04:31 11 May 2006 (UTC) :well im not a very xelor fan but why dont you kinda try copying it? like he use dark ray you use dark ray???? :It is fairly easy with agility xelors due to their OP(Over powered) spells at that level range. You can try to summon a Chaferfu, the dopple will tend to even out the AP raping which will result a easy win. New names I'm no longer sure which update made the changes to the spell names, but a while ago, Punch of Xelor was renamed to Xelor's Punch, and Dial of Xelor was renamed to Xelor's Dial. If someone could make the name changes to those two pages, it would be greatly appreciated. I would try to do it myself, but I don't know how, nor am I certain I have the privileges do it myself. Thank you. - Aerate 04:32 18 October 2006 (CST) : Done! // Peet 12:30, 18 October 2006 (UTC) :: Thank you. :-) // Aerate 10:08, 18 October 2006 (CST) Pronunciation how do you pronounce xelor? does it sound like Zelor or does it sound like XLyor? :If i am correct Ankamna staff has prononced Xelor as Zelor. The X-e creates a z sound. Please comment me if im wrong. Agility soft cap verification Need verification on the soft caps of agility old info says 0-50 with a ratio of 2 points per 1 stat --Cizagna (Talk) 18:47, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Vandalism I noticed a vandalism involving the itens need to fight with Xelor´s training dopple. Someone changed it to some, eehh, bad names, is what I can say. Please,someone fix this -Pwanto : Already done. Thanks for the heads up. //PeetTM 16:42, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Hand or Dark Ray Dark Ray: -Linear +More Damage +8 Range Hand: +Non-Linear -Less Damage -7 Range Choose... Ever since Dark Ray got the damage boost at level 6, the only advantage to using hand is the fact that it is not linear. :Also something to consider. If you're going to do Xelor's Sandglass, which also has a linear range requirement, and DarkRay/Hand combo, might as well go with Dark Ray; you're going to have to line up to cast Sandglass anyways. -- 03:45, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Wisdom build This build should be listed as 3+'s since it the major build after 120+ since it really the only xelors want in groups. For intel build it self isnt ba it no longer the best build, for people shoul be lvling there spells more for when they turn wis then lvl intel (mummy sucks after 140) so yea that what my thought is, for wis is the best build now and they can almost be any ele, right now im lvl 169 with a set for intel/wis also chance/wis an agi/wis even tho my spells are for wis/intel but since all of those states are 101 i can change any time Clock or Xelor's Punch? I've been leveling intel and a bit of vit so far but when I hit 60 I want to start on a different stat for either clock or xelors punch but I was wondering which one is best? Should I go with chance/clock (lower ap cost, higher stat cost) or strength/xelors punch (higher ap, lower stat cost)? Thanks. Agility Xelor Why is it that at the bottom of the page agility xelor is rated "+++"but at the top it is in the öther characteristic section even though wisdom build is only "++" and is in the primary characteristic section. just an inconsistancy i noticed and if i sound like an idiot please someone tell me. --Jeremy 10:40, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :The whole builds system on this Wiki needs a major overhaul, I've began work on it but I am just one person so progress is slow. As far as Xelor goes then yes there is a slight incosistency however I've always felt that the top part is what you associate the Class with (I.e. The famous Intelligence Xelor) whereas the builds part says how effective they are. Whilst this often comes down to opinions, I personally feel that Agility isn't often instanlty considered a Xelor build, which is why it stays in the uncommon lot. Galrauch 11:12, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Chance Xelor build I find it hard to believe that this page currently does not exist. Deleting its section adds insult to injury, especially considering that this is a fairly common and established build amongst lv100+ Xelors. Someone needs to make one. Joewoof (talk) 06:04, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :If there are no builds on the Wikia then it doesn't need a section, that was the reason for my removal of the section, not because it's not a viable build. ;) If you wish to write a Chance/Xelor build feel free, make sure it's useful though. Galrauch (talk) 17:02, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Been away from Dofus for half a year and still nothing? Damn... I'll write something up just so newcomers don't get the wrong idea. Joewoof (talk) 10:04, January 13, 2010 (UTC) : Hmm, Xelor/Wisdom is almost identical to what Xelor/Chance would be. I say they can be linked as variants of each other. Joewoof (talk) 11:00, January 13, 2010 (UTC)